Vaya cliché
by sakura-txell
Summary: Harry está pasando por un mal momento después de la guerra, y Hermione es la única que se da cuenta. Es hora de que esos bellos ojos brillen otra vez.


**VAYA CLICHÉ**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

Hermione estaba sentada en el asiento de la ventana de los cuarteles de los Prefectos, donde vivía desde hacía unos meses, cuando el nuevo año escolar empezó. Había pasado apenas un mes desde que Harry finalmente derrotó a su enemigo. Ese mes había sido, según el héroe, el mejor mes de su vida. Se había deshecho del peligroso hombre que había amenazado, no sólo su propia vida, sino también la de sus amigos.

Hermione no le había visto nunca tan feliz, tan abierto a los demás, sin miedo a mostrar sus emociones. Tal era su determinación para demostrar a todos que estaba bien, que pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos, disfrutando de la vida.

Sin embargo, Hermione había visto algo realmente distinto en Harry. Sus ojos, esos ojos de color verde esmeralda que la hacían derretir, no brillaban como lo hacían antes. Hermione sabía que faltaba algo en la vida de Harry.

No pudo contener la irremediable sensación de disgusto que le recorrió el cuerpo: su Harry, incluso después de tantos años luchando por su vida, no podía tener una existencia completa.

Esos eran los pensamientos que procesaba la mente de Hermione, en esa noche fría de diciembre, una semana antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad.

A Hermione se le ocurrió la idea de que, si lograba descubrir lo que faltaba en la vida de Harry, ella sería la persona perfecta para ayudarle a conseguirlo, fuera lo que fuera. Estaba escribiendo una larga lista de cosas que Harry podría querer, como una nueva escoba (había perdido la suya, completamente destruida en un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin al inicio del curso), o quizá querría algún libro en concreto (sobre Defensa contra la Magia Oscura o sobre Transfiguración, dada su insistencia en conocer cualquier cosa relacionada con los Animagos), o, y esa idea era la que Hermione más odiaba, que quisiera una novia.

Ginny y Harry no habían retomado su relación después de la muerte de Voldemort, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo. Ginny nunca ocultó el hecho de que aún estaba colada por Harry, pero éste no mostró indicios de que aún sintiera algo por la muchacha. Ron había intentado juntarlos de nuevo, pero su plan le salió mal: los hacía sentar juntos durante las comidas, hablaba a Harry sobre ella siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad, intentaba ponerlo celoso comentado que Dean había dicho que le gustaría salir con Ginny otra vez... pero, al final, Harry no se enteraba de lo que Ron hacía, o simplemente lo ignoraba.

Hermione no recordaba el momento preciso en que se enamoró de su mejor amigo, que no era otro que El niño que salvó, El niño que derrotó, El niño que triunfó, El niño que... y otro montón más de estúpidos apodos que Hermione no podía memorizar. Pero ella sabía algo. Y era que, para ella, él era sólo Harry.

Recordaba a la perfección el día que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por él. Los dos se habían escapado del castillo para dar un paseo de noche. Llegaron al lago, donde se sentaron en la hierba. No intercambiaron palabras en su corta caminata, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en el cielo, lleno de estrellas y de enormes nubes, que no notó que Harry la estaba mirando con gran atención. Al sentir sus ojos en ella, giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Y fue así como Hermione descubrió que estaba enamorada.

El camino de regreso al castillo también fue en profundo silencio, y una vez llegaron a la sala común de los cuarteles que ambos compartían, se separaron para ir a sus habitaciones.

Esa noche Harry desapareció dejando sólo una nota para Hermione, que leía: "Volveré".

Y una semana después, Harry volvió de la misma manera que se marchó: de noche y en silencio.

Eso había pasado un mes antes, y ella aún tenía problemas para dormir, con tantos pensamientos nublando su mente en medio de la noche, deseando que Harry estuviera sentado a su lado a la hora del desayuno, con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos radiantes de feliz, no tristes.

"¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde, Hermione?" Sus pensamientos y sus remembranzas fueron interrumpidas por su voz. "Creía que tenías un examen mañana. ¿No quieres descansar un poco? Sino estarás cansada y no al cien por cien... y sé cuanto te molesta eso..." Harry terminó con una largo bostezo. Estaba tan guapo en pijama, pensó Hermione. Tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones...

Hermione respondió con una risita. Mirándolo, descubrió que sus ojos no parecían tan tristes como días atrás.

"Me conoces demasiado bien, Harry," dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

"Claro que te conozco. Eres mi mejor amiga."

Vaya cliché. La sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó de pronto cuando registró el último comentario. Su mejor amiga... Por supuesto que era su mejor amiga. Había estado a su lado a cada paso que dio, superando todo tipo de dificultades, viviendo las más excitantes y peligrosas aventura, discutiendo sobre qué era lo que debían hacer en una situación determinada, comprendiéndose y reconfortándose mutuamente en los momentos más bajos...

Pero para ella eso no era suficiente. Ella quería más. Quería el paquete entero. Quería que la besara profundamente a la luz de la luna, quería paseos por el bosque con las manos entrelazadas, quería pasar las tardes de invierno delante de la chimenea mientras leían un libro, con una manta cubriéndolos. Quería la pasión que sólo un amante te puede ofrecer: la unión de sus cuerpos, de sus mentes y sus almas, perdidos en el lento baile de su amor... Quería una propuesta de matrimonio entre lágrimas, y un anillo, una boda nocturna en verano, y formar una familia.

De vuelta al presente, Hermione se sorprendió al notar que Harry estaba tan cerca. Se había aproximado a ella, recortando la distancia de los metros que los separaban, hasta que estuvo delante de ella, mirándola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

"Te he llamado cuatro veces, Mione. ¿Qué pasa¿Tienes algún problema, cariño?"

Otra cosa más: Harry había empezado a llamarla 'cariño' a principios de año. Tampoco le importaba si todos sabían cómo se refería a ella. Después de meses llamándola 'cariño', todo el cuerpo estudiantil sabía que 'cariño' significaba 'Hermione'. Fue bastante raro al principio, cuando Harry empezó a llamarla así. No importaba si estaban en clase, o teniendo una acalorada discusión en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor con Ron, o en una charla privada en la soledad de sus habitaciones, como estaban justo en ese instante.

"Sí, tengo un problema," dijo Hermione. Fue un murmullo, pero había pronunciado esas cuatro palabras con un deje irritable, de lo que se arrepintió cuando ya era tarde para retirarlo. "Lo siento, es que..." suspiró. Y las puertas del dique que había mantenido cerradas, se abrieron de golpe: "¡Merlín, Harry... No sé que hacer!" Hermione tenía la esperanza de que su voz no sonara tan desesperada, pero las lágrimas la traicionaron. Intentando ocultarlas, bajó la cabeza para aclarar la mente. Con voz más calmada, continuó: "Estoy preocupada por ti, Harry," dijo suavemente.

"¿Por mí?" preguntó Harry, confuso. "No tienes por qué, cariño, estoy perfectamente..." intentó tranquilizarla.

"No, no lo estás, Harry, así que deja de mentirme, por favor..."

Harry suspiró ¡Mujeres!

"¿Por qué piensas que no estoy bien?"

"Porque es obvio que no lo estás."

"Oh, en serio¿y cómo estás tan segura?" saltó el joven.

"Porque cuando te miro, no logro verte, Harry. Te veo, sí, claro, pero no eres tú en verdad. Es todo una patraña. Intentas hacernos creer que lo que ha pasado no te ha afectado. Puedes haber engañado al mundo mágico por entero, Harry, pero nunca conseguirás engañarme a mí..." Respiró lenta y hondamente antes de seguir: "¿Por qué me mientes¿Por qué?" sollozó. "¿Es que ya no... ya no confías en mí?"

"Confío en ti, Hermione, siempre.. ¿Cómo puedes pensar lo contrario?"

"¡Entonces dime qué es lo que va mal!" gritó.

"¡Nada!", respondió él, también a gritos.

"Sí, sí que lo hay... Y si me dices que no¿cómo se supone que pueda ayudarte?"

"Puedo cuidarme yo solito, muchas gracias," respondió Harry agriamente.

"No, no puedes. No de esta forma. Me necesitas. Me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti, Harry..."

"No es cierto."

"Sí que lo es."

"Y tú no me necesitas."

"¡Sí que te necesito, Harry!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque te amo!" gritó enojada, con lágrimas recorriendo sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Hermione se calló de inmediato, llorando sin darse cuenta. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Pero lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Era una Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo.

"Porque te amo...," repitió, esta vez con dulzura. Escondió su rostro bajo las sombras que creaba su rizada melena.

Pareció una eternidad, pero sólo había pasado medio minuto cuando Harry habló:

"Mírame, cariño, mírame, por favor..."

Hermione alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos conectaron con los de él instantáneamente. Sus verdes ojos brillaban como nunca.

Sonrió, y Hermione pensó que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Y feliz como un loco, confesó:

"Yo también te amo, cariño..."

Harry, entonces, poseyó la boca de Hermione con la suya, como si le perteneciera.

Lo más gracioso era que ciertamente era suya.

¡Vaya cliché!

_Notas de la autora: Escribí esta historia, originalmente en inglés, en junio de 2006. Fue mi segundo intento en el mundo del fanfiction, y quería probar cosas, como todo nuevo escritor. Sé que no es un buen fic, pero quería darle una oportunidad. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sé que es poco fiel a los personajes originales. _

_¡Gracias por haber dedicado unos minutos a leerlo!_

_Dejad vuestros comentarios, _

_Mery_


End file.
